La emperatriz de los Etéreos
by Kemila
Summary: Amy no cree en los cuentos de hadas. No le interesa lo que pueda haber más allá de las cuevas donde habita su gente. Pero cuando su amigo Sonic, fascinado por la leyenda de la mítica Emperatriz, parte a un viaje hacia una muerte segura, Amy ira a buscalo, arriesgando su propia vida en un mundo de hielo bañado por la luz de la estrella azul.
1. Chapter 1

**De Hola Gente hoy os traigo un un fic Sobre Libro que lei que una amiga me presto y me encanto, se llama igual que el título el libro es de Laura gallego y yo e querido escribirlo al estilo Sonic y los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen. Quiza ponga unos de mis oc por que a lo mejor no hay personajes suficientes.**

* * *

Cuentan que más allá de los Montes de Hielo. Mas allá de la ciudad de Cristal, habita la Emperatriz en un deslumbrante palacio, tan grande que sus torres más altas rozan las nubes, y tan delicado que parece creado con gotas de lluvia. Dicen que la Emperatriz es tan bella que nadie puede mirarla la cara sin perder la razón; dicen que también es inmortal y que lleva miles de años viviendo en su palacio, en el Reino Etéreo, un lugar de maravilla y misterio que aguarda a todos los que son lo bastantes osados como para aventurarse hasta él. Allí, en el palacio de la Emperatriz no existe el sufrimiento, ni se pasa frio, y no es necesario comer, porque nunca se tiene hambre...

Aquella fue la primera vez que Amy oyó hablar del Reino Etéreo y su Emperatriz. Entonces tenía siete años. Esa noche, ajenos a la violenta tormenta de nieve que sacudía el hogar de Aleena, nueve niños escuchaban el cuento con atención. Fascinados, contemplaban a la eriza morada con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Todos menos Amy, que miraba a un lado a otro, visiblemente incómoda. Aleena suspiró para sus adentros. Resultaba muy difícil atrapar a esa niña en la red que tejia la magia de sus palabras.

**\- ¿Qué te pasa, Amy? -** le preguntó con amabilidad **\- ¿No te gusta el cuento? **

Amy dudo un instante, pero finalmente confesó:

**\- No mucho - **detectó las miradas, entre extrañadas y hostiles, de los otros niños. Pero ya estaba lanzada y no se detuvo.

**\- Es un cuento absurdo. No existe ese palacio de la Emperatriz, son todos mentiras - **Amy debería haber captado entonces el brillo de la tristeza de los ojos de Aleena, debería haber prestado atención a los murmullos de los otros niños; pero siguió hablando sin ser consciente de lo crueles que podían llegar a ser sus palabras.

**\- Nadie puede vivir para siempre, ni siquiera esa Emperatriz. ¿Y como va la gente a volverse loca si la gente la mira? Por muy guapa que sea, nadie se volvería loco por mirar a otra persona. Además, si te pasas mucho tiempo sin comer, te mueres. Eso lo puede saber todo el mundo -** concluyó con un cierto tono de reproche, como echándole en cara que mintiera a los ñinos, o que los considerará tan estúpidos como para creerse esos disparates.

Aleena no respondió. Solo siguió mirandola, y Amy empezó a intuir que sus palabras la habian herido, aunque no alcanza a comprender el por qué.

**\- Solo es un cuento, Amy - **intervino una de las niñas mayores **\- Pues es un cuento tonto, una perdida de tiempo - **replicó ella, molesta por el tono burlón y autosuficiente de la otra** \- ¿De que nos sirve que nos cuenten cuentos sobre cosas que no existen? **

**\- Tu dices que no existen - **intervino una voz desafiante **\- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has atravesado los Montes de Hielo?**

Amy se volvió hacia el niño que acababa de hablar; lo conocia, porque en las Cuevas todo el mundo se conocía, pero no había tratado mucho con él. Se llamaba Sonic, y era el único hijo de Aleena.

Sonic ... Todo en el era extraño, desde su nombre hasta sus ojos, más claros que los de cualquier otra persona que Amy conociera. A diferencia de ella, y de los otros niños, Sonic era más bien delgado, hablaba poco y, por el contrario, se fijaba mucho en todo. Constantemente estaba desapareciendo y regresando en los momentos más inesperados. Prestaba atención a cosas sin importancia y, al mismo tiempo, parecía desdeñar lo cotidiano, lo evidente, todo aquello en lo que cualquier persona sensata debería invertir su tiempo.

Quizá por esa razón, en las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaba decía cosas extrañas.

A Amy no le caía bien. Al resto de la gente, ni bien, ni mal **\- Se lo que veo -** replicó ella **\- Es verdad que no conozco lo que hay más allá de los Montes de Hielo, pero ¿para qué quiero saberlo? No voy a irnunca hasta allí. ¿Que me importan a mí la Emperatriz y su palacio? **

**\- Pues yo iré - **replicó Sonic **\- Cruzaré los Montes de Hielo y la Ciudad de Cristal, y veré a la Emperatriz.**

Tras esta revelación, todos quedaron mudos como estatuas; solo se oyó el débil suspiró de Aleena, que se fundió con el sonido del viento que bramaba en el exterior.

Y entonces sono de nuevo la voz de Amy:

**\- ¿Para qué? -** Sonic se mostro desconcertado. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no se le ocurrio nada inteligente que decir. Las esmeraldas oscuras de los ojos de Amy se clavaron en los suyos, interrogantes.

Los otros niños empezaron a murmurar:

**\- Es verdad, ¿para qué querría nadie a ir a los Montes de Hielo? **

**\- ¿Y vivir en un palacio donde nunca se come?**

**\- Si no comen nunca, no tendrán que trabajar en los huertos ni cuidar del ganado.**

**\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Y que hacen entonces los que que viven con la Emperatriz? **

**\- ¡Jugar todo el día!**

**\- ¿Incluso los mayores? **

**\- Además -** razonó Amy **\- si te marchas de aquí, tu madre se pondría muy triste.**

De nuevo, los niños enmudecieron. Todos a una, se volvieron hacia Aleena. Lamujer había girado la cabeza y se había cubierto los ojos para que no la vienron llorar, pero los rastros de sus lagrimas aparecían claramente marcados en sus mejillas. Sonic se levanto, sin una palabra, y corrió a su regazo para consolarla.

Nadie dijo nada. Aunque no solían hablar de ello, porque no valía la pena ni le iba a ser de utilidad a la pobre Aleena, todos, incluso los niños como Amy, sabían que, tiempo atrás, el padre de Sonic se habia marchado de las cuevas y nunca había regresado.

Se suponía que había muerto en los Montes de Hielo. Esa era otra cosa de las que Amy sabía, porque los niños de las Cuevas las aprendían a edad muy temprana: lejos de los cálidos hogares de su gente, lejos de los tuneles y de sus acogedoras lumbres, el mundo era frio y hostil.

Todos aquellos que se alejaban de las Cuevas morirían congelados al poco tiempo. ¿Para que querría nadie, y menos un niño como Sonic, abandonar el único lugar seguro que todos conocían? En las Cuevas había comida, abrigo y calidez. En opinión de Amy, y de la mayor parte de la gente, ni todas las maravillas del palacio de aquella Emperatriz de leyenda podrían competir con eso.

**\- No vale la pena pensar en ello -** le dijo Amy a Sonic en voz baja **\- Nada de lo que puedas encontrar ahí fuera puede ser mejor que lo que dejarías atrás.**

Y dirigió una mirada significativa a Aleena. Sonic apreto los dientes y optó por callar. Tampoco los demás añadieron nada. Las reflexivas palabras de Amy les habian dejado sin ganas de hablar ni de escuchar más cuentos. Una de las niñas mayores se levanto para servirle a Aleena una infusión caliente. Otro de los niños le trajo una manta. En mundo como el suyo, una manta y una taza de una bebida caliente suponían mejor consuelo que las palabras. Pero a Aleena resultaba difícil consolarla. Aleena era fragil y melancólica y, aunque se esforzaba por mostrar el talante práctico y resuelto que caracterizaba a todas las mujeres de las Cuevas, a menudo la sorprendían mirando el horizonte con un brillo de nostalgia en la mirada.

Pese a su debilidad y su tendencia a fantasear, Aleena era cálida y dulce, y todos la querían. Cuidaban de ella como si fuese un niño más, o una anciana que no puede valerse por sí misma. Se lo consentian todo, porque en el fondo sabía que no había ningun palacio ni existía ninguna Emperatriz, y que el padre de Sonic jamas volvería. Y había sido un joven tan extraordinario que, desde el kismo instante en que sus ojos, claros y brillantes como un cristal de nieve, se habían cruzado con los de ella, años atrás, la habían condenado a no poder amar jamas a ningun otro hombre. Los niños no estaban al tanto de todo esto. Eran demasiado pequeños como para haber asistido a la brebe pero intensa relacion que ambos habian compartido, y de la cual ya sólo quedaban como un niño extraño e inquieto y un cúmulo de recuerdos tan fragiles e inalcanzables como el palacio de Cristal de aquella mítica Emperatriz.

Los niños solo tenían claro que había que cuidar a Aleena porque estaba sola; que había que mimarla porque estaba triste. Y que eso se debía a que el padre de Sonic no iba a volver.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Wow me supere a mi misma y como no me mandeis rewies me muero que me esforzado mucho**

**Os dejo los nombres verdaderos abajo**

**Sonic - Aer**

**Amy - Bipa**

**Aleena - Nuba**

**Os veo luego :3 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, como no tengo nada que decir, que comience :3**

* * *

Quién mejor lo entendía era, precisamente, Amy. También su familia se componía únicamente de dos miembros. Su madre había fallecido al darla luz a ella, y su padre, aunque vivía en apariencia tranquilo y satisfecho consigo mismo y con su vida, mostraba a veces, cuando creía que Amy no se daba cuenta, aquel brillo nostálgico en la mirada que tan a menudo alumbraba los ojos cansados de Aleena. Por todo ello, Amy era extraordinariamente madura para su edad. Los niños de las Cuevas eran, en realidad, sensatos y responsables a edades muy tempranas ( con la probable excepción de Sonic ). Pero en cuanto a pragmatismo y sentido común, sin duda Amy les ganaba a todos. Quizá porque debía hacer de madre a la vez que de hija, o simplemente porque su padre siempre la había tratado como una persona mayor.

Lo que sí quedaba claro era que aquella madurez prematura todavía no le había enseñado a tener contacto o un mínimo de empatía : decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias.

**\- Ya está, ya está - **sonrio Aleena, envolviendose en la manta y echando un vistazo a las nueves caritas preocupadas** \- Ha sido solo un desahogo. Olvidemosno del cuento, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hacer otra cosa -**añadió, mirando de reojo a Sonic.

El niño había desviado la vista sombrío. Podría haber tomado las historias de su madre como lo hacían el resto de las personas de las Cuevas : cuentos infantiles para entretener a los niños, bellos y emocionantes, pero sin ninguna base real.

Pero no lo hacía, en primer lugar, porque su madre si creía en la Emperatriz y su palacio, y en un reino legendario más allá de los Montes de Hielo. En segundo lugar, porque aquellas historias se las había enseñado su padre. Y en tercer lugar, porque aceptar que no había nada más allá suponía darlo por muerto. Y, dado que su madre no lo hacía, a Sonic le resultaba imposible dejar de creer que un día podría regresar, o, incluso, que los estaba esperando en el palacio de la Emperatriz.

Pero su madre nunca tendría valor para abandonar las Cuevas. ¿Sería capaz él de partir y dejarla atrás? 《 Nada de lo que puedas encontrar ahí fuera... 》

De pronto sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Los niños, que habían estado ordenando la habitación y armando un revuelo considerable, en un intento de ayudar a Aleena, callaron y prestando atención.

Se oyó una voz desde fuera :

**\- ¿Aleena? ¿Niños? **

**\- !Es mi padre! -** exclamó alguien.

**\- La tormenta debe de haber amainado ya -** dijo Aleena, con un suspiro**\- Es hora de que volváis a casa. **

Uno por uno, los padres llegaron al hogar de Aleena para recoger a sus hijos. El último fue Fire. Siempre era el último en llegar. Los niños no eran lo bastantes perspicaces como para captar que lo hacía para pasar un rato a solas con Aleena, pero Sonic sí se había fijado. No le molestaba. El padre de Amy le caía bien (al contrario que la niña), aunque sabía que él y su madre nunca llegarían a nada. El corazón de Aleena se lo había llevado el hombre que una mañana se perdió entre la cortina de nieve y nunca más volvió. Fire se acerco al fuego a calentarse las manos, advirtió que crepitaba con desgana y echo más carbón. Las llamas se alzaron más altas, inundando la casa con su calor.

**\- ¿Habéis aprovechado la tarde? - **preguntó Fire.

**\- Mi madre nos ha estado contando un cuento - **dijo Sonic con cierto rencor **\- , pero la tonta de Amy lo ha estropeado. **

**\- ¡Sonic! - **lo reconvino Aleena.

Amy, que había estado recogiendo sus cosas y ajustándose la capa, preparada ya para salir, se detuvo de pronto.

**\- ¿A quién llamas tonta, larguirucho?**

**\- !A la que mete la pata y habla cuando se tiene que quedar callada!**

**\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo hablo cuando me da la gana, para que lo sepas! ¡Pero no soy tan bocazas como tú, que vas y le sueltas a tu madre...**

**\- ¡Silencio! - **trono Fire.

De pronto, su expresión afable había esfumado. Miró a Amy con serenidad

**\- ¡Ha empezado él! - **protesto la niña **\- ¡Tu lo has visto!**

**\- Quiero que te disculpes ante Aleena y Sonic, Amy.**

Amy entorno los ojos.

**\- Solo si Sonic se disculpa primero.**

Sonic se volvió hacía su madre, pero ella no dijo nada. Parecía ausente; las escenas de tensión, las riñas y las discusiones la turbaban y la dejaban en un estado de cierta perplejidad.

**\- Amy disculpate - **insistió Fire, severo.

Ella miró a Sonic, iracunda. En otras circunstancias, tal vez habría obedecido. A regañadientes, pero habría pedido perdón, porque no le servía para nada estar enojada con alguien, y Amy era, ante todo, una niña pragmática. Pero Sonic, tan raro, tan insolente, tan cabeza hueca, le sacaba de sus casillas. Y teniendo en cuenta que era él quien se saltaba las normas, y hacía y decía lo que le antojaba, una y otra vez, sin recibir reproches o castigos, no lo considero justo.

**\- Sólo si Sonic se disculpa primero - **repitió despacito y tozuda.

**\- Sí no pides disculpas, te iras a la cama sin cenar.**

Las tripas de Amy protestaron al oírlo, pero ella apreto los dientes y no cedió. Clavó sus ojos desafiantes en Sonic y declaró:

**\- Pues no cenare. Pero creó que Sonic también se ha portado mal y tambien debería irse a la cama sin cenar si no pide perdón. **

La mano de Fire aferró el brazo de Amy con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

**\- Mis disculpas a los dos en nombre de Amy -** dijo con voz grave** \- Por su mal comportamiento estará castigada esta noche sin cenar. Espero que eso le haga reflexionar y mañana venga ella misma a pediros perdón.**

**\- Fire no es necesario... -** empezó Aleena, pero no termino la frase: la mirada del hombre no admitía réplica.

Amy fue llevada a rastras de la casa de Aleena a la suya propia. Antes de salir, cruzó una última mirada con Sonic, y a los dos se les escapó un bufido de indignación. Y a pesar de que, como de constumbre, el paisaje estaba nevado y hacía muchísimo frió, Amy se sentía acalorada y llena de energía. Se preguntaba como era posible que una mujer tan dulce como Aleena, tuviese un hijo a semejante alcornoque.

Y aquella noche, mientras trataba de dormir a pesar del vacío de su estómago, su antipatía hacía Sonic creció todavía más. (Ese niño y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien), se dijo. Lo cual era una lastima, porque discutir con alguien constantemente acababa enseguida con las fuerzas de uno, y además no servía para nada.

Al día siguiente, Amy fue a disculparse. Pero aprovechó un momento en que Aleena estaba sola, para no tener que pasar el trago de pedirle perdón a Sonic también.

(No - penso, mientras se alejaba del hogar de Aleena y se internaba en otro de los tuneles, en dirección a los huertos, donde tenía que ayudar aquella mañana - Sonic y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien)

Apesar de todo, la hostilidad de ambos niños nunca llegó a ser un enfrentamiento abierto. En los años siguientes se ignoraron el uno al otro, sacandose la lengua como mucho, cuando se cruzaban, o dirigiendose alguna palabra que no llegaba a cristalizar en una verdadera discusión. El tiempo se deslizó perezosamente por las vidas de los habitantes de las que siempre era invierno allí, la mejor manera que tenían de medir el transcurso de los años era viendo crecer a sus hijos

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Me ha llevado tiempo y yo espero que me mandeis **

**almenos un misero rewie que me esfuerzo mucho**

**Bye ; D**


End file.
